Field of the Invention. The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for modifying tissue in a patient.
Many pathological conditions in the human body may be caused by enlargement, movement, displacement and/or a variety of other changes of bodily tissue, causing the tissue to press against (or “impinge on”) one or more otherwise normal tissues or organs. For example, a cancerous tumor may press against an adjacent organ and adversely affect the functioning and/or the health of that organ. In other cases, bony growths (or “bone spurs”), arthritic changes in bone and/or soft tissue, redundant soft tissue, or other hypertrophic bone or soft tissue conditions may impinge on nearby nerve and/or vascular tissues and compromise functioning of one or more nerves, reduce blood flow through a blood vessel, or both. Other examples of tissues which may grow or move to press against adjacent tissues include ligaments, tendons, cysts, cartilage, scar tissue, blood vessels, adipose tissue, tumor, hematoma, and inflammatory tissue.
One specific example of a condition caused by tissue impingement is spinal stenosis. Spinal stenosis occurs when neural tissue and/or vascular tissue in the spine become impinged by one or more structures pressing against them (“neural and/or neurovascular impingement”), causing one or more symptoms. This impingement of tissue may occur in one or more of several different areas in the spine, such as in the central spinal canal (the vertical passage through which the spinal cord and cauda equina extends), the lateral recesses of the spinal canal, or one or more intervertebral foramina (the openings through which nerve roots branching from the spinal cord pass).
For explanatory purposes, FIG. 1 is offered to show an approximate top view of a vertebra (one of the bones of the spinal column) with the cauda equina (the horsetail-shaped bundle of nerves that extends from the base of the spinal cord through the central spinal canal) shown in cross section and two nerve roots exiting the central spinal canal and extending through intervertebral foramina on either side of the vertebra. (FIG. 1 is not drawn to exact scale and is intended for exemplary purposes only. It should be emphasized here that the drawing figures appended to this application are not intended to be precisely anatomically correct and are provided for exemplary purposes to facilitate description.) The spinal cord and cauda equina run vertically along the spine through the central spinal canal, while nerve roots branch off of the spinal cord and cauda equina between adjacent vertebrae and extend through the intervertebral foramina.
One common cause of spinal stenosis is buckling and thickening of the ligamentum flavum (one of the ligaments attached to and connecting the vertebrae), as shown in FIG. 1. Buckling or thickening of the ligamentum flavum may impinge on one or more neurovascular structures, dorsal root ganglia, nerve roots and/or the spinal cord itself. Another common cause of neural and neurovascular compression within the spine is disease of one or more of the intervertebral discs (the malleable discs between adjacent vertebrae), which may lead to collapse, bulging or herniation of the disc. In FIG. 1, an intervertebral disc is shown with three solid-tipped arrows demonstrating how the disc might bulge or herniate into the central spinal canal to impinge upon the spinal cord, cauda equina and/or individual nerve roots. Other causes of neural and neurovascular impingement in the spine include: hypertrophy of one or more facet joints (also known as zygopophaseal joints, facet joints provide articulation between adjacent vertebrae—two vertebral facet superior articular processes are shown in FIG. 1); formation of osteophytes (bony growths or “bone spurs”) on vertebrae; spondylolisthesis (sliding of one vertebra relative to an adjacent vertebra); and (facet joint) synovial cysts. Disc, bone, ligament or other tissue may impinge on the spinal cord, the cauda equina, branching spinal nerves and/or blood vessels in the spine to cause loss of function, ischemia (shortage of blood supply) and even permanent damage of neural or neurovascular tissue. In a patient, this may manifest as pain, impaired sensation and/or loss of strength or mobility.
In the United States, spinal stenosis occurs with an incidence of between 4% and 6% of adults aged 50 and older and is the most frequent reason cited for back surgery in patients aged 60 and older. Conservative approaches to the treatment of symptoms of spinal stensosis include systemic medications and physical therapy. Epidural steroid injections may also be utilized, but they do not provide long lasting benefits. When these approaches are inadequate, current treatment for spinal stenosis is generally limited to invasive surgical procedures to remove vertebral ligament, cartilage, bone spurs, synovial cysts, cartilage, and bone to provide increased room for neural and neurovascular tissue. The standard surgical procedure for spinal stenosis treatment includes laminectomy (complete removal of the lamina (see FIG. 1) of one or more vertebrae) or laminotomy (partial removal of the lamina), followed by removal (or “resection”) of the ligamentum flavum. In addition, the surgery often includes partial or occasionally complete facetectomy (removal of all or part of one or more facet joints between vertebrae). In cases where a bulging intervertebral disc contributes to neural impingement, disc material may be removed surgically in a discectomy procedure.
Removal of vertebral bone, as occurs in laminectomy and facetectomy, often leaves the effected area of the spine very unstable, leading to a need for an additional highly invasive fusion procedure that puts extra demands on the patient's vertebrae and limits the patient's ability to move. In a spinal fusion procedure, the vertebrae are attached together with some kind of support mechanism to prevent them from moving relative to one another and to allow adjacent vertebral bones to fuse together. Unfortunately, a surgical spine fusion results in a loss of ability to move the fused section of the back, diminishing the patient's range of motion and causing stress on the discs and facet joints of adjacent vertebral segments.
While laminectomy, facetectomy, discectomy, and spinal fusion frequently improve symptoms of neural and neurovascular impingement in the short term, these procedures are highly invasive, diminish spinal function, drastically disrupt normal anatomy, and increase long-term morbidity above levels seen in untreated patients.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have less invasive methods and devices for addressing neural and neurovascular impingement in a spine. Ideally, methods and devices for addressing impingement in spine would treat one or more target tissues while preventing unwanted effects on adjacent or nearby non-target tissues. Also ideally, such methods and devices would be minimally invasive and reduce impingement without removing significant amounts of vertebral bone, joint, or other spinal support structures, thereby avoiding the need for spinal fusion and, ideally, reducing the long-term morbidity levels resulting from currently available surgical treatments. It may also be advantageous to have less invasive methods and devices for modifying target tissues in parts of the body other than the spine while preventing modification of non-target tissues. At least some of these objectives will be met by the present invention.
Description of Background Art. Flexible wire saws and chain saws, such as threadwire saws (T-saws) and Gigli saws, have been used since the late 1800s to saw through or file/abrade bone and other tissue in the human body. See, for example, Brunori A et al., “Celebrating the Centenial (1894-1994): Leonardo Gigli and His Wire Saw,” J Neurosurg 82:1086-1090, 1995. An example of one such saw is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8250, issued to P. A. Stohimann on Nov. 28, 1876. A description of using a T-saw to cut vertebral bone is provided in Kawahara N et al., “Recapping T-Saw Laminoplasty for Spinal Cord Tumors,” SPINE Volume 24, Number 13, pp. 1363-1370.
A method and apparatus for treating spinal stenosis is described in PCT Patent Application Pub. No. WO 01/08571. A surgical instrument for removing cartilage from a knee cavity is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,859.